My Better Half
by ZekuShi123
Summary: Isa x Lea songfic. This is my first. Please read and review. Isa's POV. Sorry... I'm really bad at summaries.


**Disclaimer: **If you recognize it, I don't own it. The song, Ocean Avenue, is by Yellowcard. I don't own _that_, either.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~There's a place off Ocean Avenue<strong>_

_**Where I used to sit and talk with you~**_

_**~We were both sixteen and it felt so right**_

_**Sleeping all day, staying up all night~**_

"Isa-kun! There you are! I thought you died or something!" you yelled. As I approached our usual hangout, I glanced at my watch, the one gave me for my birthday the year before. Black and shaped like a crescent moon.

"Honestly, Lea, I'm only ten minutes late," I said, not even bothering to roll my eyes.

"Still…" you pouted. Suddenly your mood changed. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Let's just talk. Oh yeah, I got us ice-cream!" I smiled, handing one to you.

As we sat watching the moon rise, you pointed out a shooting star. I closed my eyes and wished that we would be together, forever.

_**~There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street**_

_**We would walk on the beach in our bare feet~**_

_**~We were both eighteen and it felt so right**_

_**Sleeping all day, staying up all night~**_

"Lea-kun, can I open my eyes now?" I asked nervously.

"Yep!" I swear, you were so happy I could _hear_ you smiling.

Once the "you-opened-your-eyes-to-fast" spots cleared, I realized where you had brought me – the beach. the look you gave me, the "please-be-happy-with-me" one, was so cute, I couldn't help but laugh. After we kicked off out shoes, you grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the water.

We stayed like that all night, wandering the empty beach or just staring silently at the moon hanging over the water. I never once let go of your hand. That was the best night of my life.

_**~If I could find you now, things would get better**_

_**We could leave this town and run forever~**_

_**~Let your waves crash down on me and take me away**_

Lea, where did you go? I miss you. I need you. But I'm looking for you. And I have faith that someday, I will find you. And that's got to be enough for me.

_**~There's a piece of you that's here with me**_

_**It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see~**_

_**~When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by**_

_**I can make believe that you're here tonight~**_

If only you knew what you've done to me, Lea. Everything reminds me of you…out hangout in Radiant Gardens, the beach, even sea-salt ice cream. It _is_ your favorite flavor, after all. You're even in my dreams. If I can't have you back, I can at least pretend, right?

_**~I remember the look in your eyes**_

_**When I was telling you this was goodbye~**_

_**~You were begging me "Not tonight"**_

"_**Not here" "Not now"~**_

"Lea-kun…I'm leaving," I said. Your eyes showed me how you felt: shocked, confused…hurt. I instantly felt awful for making you sad. But I had already made a decision.

"I'm saying goodbye now, Lea-kun," I choked out.

"Isa! Please! We were so close! Please! Don't go!" you cried. I turned away as you fell to your knees. How could I be doing this to you, my best friend? In the end, I stayed. So where are _you_?

_**~We're looking up at the same night sky**_

_**And keep pretending the sun will not rise~**_

_**~We'll be together for one more night**_

_**Somewhere, somehow~**_

Now, as I watch the moon rise from some godforsaken world whose name I don't know, I know, I just _know_, that somewhere, you are too. Some part of me keeps thinking that maybe, if this night goes on forever, you'll come back to me. I know in my heart of hearts, I'll see you again. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, maybe not in this world or any other known to man, but I will find you. I guarantee it. 100% positive.

_**~If I could find you now, things would get better**_

_**We could leave this town, and run forever~**_

_**~I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together**_

_**Let your waves crash down on me and take me away~**_

Lea. Come back to me. I'll do anything. I'll even…beg. You don't have to love me, or even like me, just so long as you let me see you again. As long as you let me apologize…and confess. As long as you know…that's enough for me.

But I love you, Lea. Always have, always will. After all…you're my better half.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So...my first fic. Like it? Hate it? Please review!


End file.
